One Red Rose, One White Rose
by Sweetlilbee
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are killed by a demon. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo have to find away to save them. The only way may involve Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru. KagSess (Maybe)
1. Blood and Death

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are killed by a demon. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo have to find away to save them. The only way may involve Inuyasha brother Sesshomaru.

A/N This is the first chapter of 'One red rose, one white rose' I hope you like it.

I don't own Inuyasha

- - - - - - - - - -

Their body's motionless and blood stained, their black hair mixing with the red grass around them, their eyes closed. It was a grim scene to come upon for Sango and Miroku on Kirara's back. Kagome and Inuyasha's lifeless body's lay at the feet of a great bear demon. The demon had three glowing arrows in it. It breath was short and agonizing, it was missing one arm and an eye. Sango took her boomerang from her back and throw it directly at the demon but it moved out of the way.

"You fools I have already killed two humans, and I can kill more." The bear demon moved to slash them. But Sango already had her boomerang going again at the demon and this time it hit it's mark and the demon fell defeated.

"What happened to them?" Sango's voice was low and shaky and her eye's full of unshed tears. "Why did they go out on their own?" She demanded an answer from her friend.

"Sango, I can't answer that, because, I have no answer." Miroku put his hand on her shoulder. "I really wish I knew." He held her in his arms and tried to comfort her. But she ripped herself from his arms and ran to the bloody body of her best friend Kagome. She started to cry when she saw that she was not breathing and that she had wounds all over her body, her clothing tore and stained, her hair tangled.

"Kagome." Was the only word that escaped Sango's lips. She collapsed where she was standing. Luckily Miroku was close behind and caught her as she collapsed.

"Why did you go in to the forest?" Miroku questioned looking at Inuyasha's body. "Why did you go out on the one night your were human?" He noted that Inuyasha's body had more wounds then Kagome's, and his sword was beside him uselessly. He looked down when he felt warm tear soak through his shirt, Sango was crying softy into it. "Sango, please stop crying." He lifted her chin with his hand. "Kaede must know something that will help."

"Ok." Sango got that one word out then got up. She was unsteady and looked like she might fall over but she was strong. A soft rain started to fall as they looked at their two friends. "Kirara." Sango called out weakly to her demon friend. Kirara walked up quietly and looked at the bodies. "Will you carry them?" Kirara meow.

"Come on Sango help me try to wipe most of the blood off." Miroku touched Sango's shoulder lightly. Together Miroku and Sango cleaned and placed Inuyasha and Kagome's body on Kirara's back. Miroku picked up Inuyasha's sword and placed it with it's master.

"Lets start heading for the village." Sango had a firm grip on Kirara's fur to make sure she didn't collapse again. Miroku was behind her making sure she didn't collapse. Kirara walked a slow pace and watched Sango from the corner of her eye.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N There is the first chapter. Please review if you liked it and want me to make a chapter 2. Or if you hated it and think that I should never write again.


	2. Moonless

A/N Second chapter up, it took me some time. Sorry, I hope you like this chapter. A little bit of Sesshomaru in his chapter. Hee

Thank you all who review my first chapter: Water Queen, Bre, Alliegirl, Inuyasha-doggirl-17, Priestess kurumi inu's sister, Hakan of the immortal fire, kai-himitsu, uniquechic, Silverwitch07, on-thin-ice, Chocobo-Girl, the Lament, Fyliwion, krazee-8, Liz. Thank you all.

I don't own Inuyasha.

-

Sango walked with a loosening grip on Kirara's fur, her eyes void of any emotion. She remembered all the times that Kagome and her shared, and now all her best friend was a lifeless body. Lady Kaede should be able to help some how, she was good at that kind of thing. Sango knew that there may be no way to bring Kagome, but she was not going to let it end like this. She felt tears run down her face and realized she was crying. She used her free hand and wiped them away. Miroku was not any better, he had lost a friend as well. But he was trying to be strong and think of what he could do, or what would bring Inuyasha and Kagome back to life. Both of their minds were on other things other then the walk back to the village. Kirara was the only one looking up at the moonless sky in their party.

"Sango." Kirara jumped at the sound of Miroku's voice and the two bodies toppled off and hit the soft earth with a splash. Miroku looked surprised, Sango turned and looked so sad, Kirara looked down at the soft ground and pawed at it. "We should stop." His voice hardly above a whisper and his eyes moving between the two bodies on the ground beside Kirara. "It would be easier to get to the village when the sun is up."

"You're right." Sango's voice was shaky and low. "I need some time to think." She let her hand fall from her demon friend's fur and seemed to look at her best friend's face but her eyes focused on the object glowing around Kagome's neck, pieces of the Shikon jewel. Sango's eyes lit up, the Shikon jewel could bring people back from the dead couldn't it? Miroku seemed to note the change in Sango's face when he looked at her. Her eyes were bright and her face full of thought.

"Sango?" He asked carefully. She raised her eyes and let a small smile cross her face. Tears formed in her eyes. She seemed so happy, so glad for something.

"The jewel!" The words that Sango said didn't make sense to him. But her eyes had so much hope. He took a moment to think about the two words he had heard. Still confused he looked down at Inuyasha then Kagome. His eyes were drawn by a dim glow coming from Kagome's neck. The Shikon jewel! "Can't it bring them back?" Sango asked with glowing eyes.

"I'm not sure." Miroku's voice as low and in thought. "It does have the power to bring people back I think."

"We have to try!" Sango bent down and got the shards and studied them. "They should have the power." Sango said quietly to herself. She took one shard and placed it on Kagome. Nothing happened.

"It's not working?" Miroku asked. Sango only dropped her head. Then looked up sadly. "Lets wait until the sun is up to move again." Miroku looked around.

"But… What if something smells the blood?" Sango asked as she put the shards in her pocket. Miroku looked at her and she knew what he was thinking. They both put the bodies back on Kirara's back and looked for a place to set up camp.

-

Golden eyes looked up at the moonless sky. Sesshomaru had caught the scent of two humans that had been killed. One of the smells was of one of his brother's party and one as of a scent that seemed so familiar.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken come running into view. "What are we doing here?" He questioned as he reached Sesshomaru.

"We are looking for my brother." He answered with no emotion in his voice.

"Why are we doing that?" Jaken asked stupidly.

"I picked up the scent of that female that is always with him." Sesshomaru said was he started to walk away.

"Kagome?" Jaken looked around. Then saw Sesshomaru walking away. "Wait for me lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru suddenly stopped on the edge on a cliff and looked down. Jaken ran right into his leg and fell over. "Why did you stop?"

"Inuyasha's party." Sesshomaru watched Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Then saw what was on Kirara's back. He let a smile cross his face. "Looks like Inuyasha will not be able to protect his sword anymore."

-

A/N Please review, and help me with something too. When the sun comes up will Inuyasha's body stay human or will it change back to his half demon self. If you answer then I will give you special thanks at the beginning of the next chapter. And if you want to can give me some idea's. I need some right about now. Sorry for any SSM (Stupid Spelling Mistakes)

Next chapter should have more Sesshomaru


End file.
